David Gordo
by freelancer2
Summary: [Hiatus:Discontinued] Since things have always been from Lizzie's POV, what would happen if we took a peek inside Gordo's head? What will he discover, especially with his relationship with Lizzie? Greatly LG RR!
1. Welcome to Me

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lizzie McGuire" nor any of the characters in it, but if I had it my own way, I would like to see "David Gordo", but I won't, so there.  
  
A/N: This is my "revision" to David 'Gordo' Gordon. I hope you won't be disappointed. Please R/R!  
  
Chapter 1 - Welcome to Me  
  
This is me, David Zephyr Gordon, age 14, and currently studying at Hillridge Junior High. I am no one special, at least not to my parents and my two best friends.  
  
I was born of two psychiatrists, and, well, life is so much 'unique' for me, having to be raised by two psychiatrist Jews. Well, perhaps it is their psychoanalyses that had made us have a doctor-patient relationship rather than a parent-child one. And boy have I grown to be so sarcastic. so wonderful.  
  
I always wonder why I have such a weird name. To others it sounds just fine, but to me, "Zephyr" is not exactly my idea of a middle name. O well, my parents call me David but my friends call me Gordo. Whose idea was it? Meet Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie's not your average girl. Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, that's her whole name, but I like to call her Lizzie. People get to meet their friends at school, but my mother says we have gotten along since birth. Would you believe it? We were already friends since we were in diapers! Talk about destiny. Anyway, Lizzie is quite a best friend. There were times when people bullied me because I was the smallest and the easiest to pick upon among all our classmates, but Lizzie was there to stand up for me. Not exactly your chivalric story, huh? But there were a lot of times when she came crying to me because of so many different reasons, but hey, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't console her, right? Though it was awkward for her to approach a boy so often, it all became no problem when Miranda came along.  
  
Miranda Isabella Sanchez. Now she was the type of girl who could get wild when she wanted to, but always chooses to be such a good friend. Lizzie and I do not exactly remember when we welcomed her into our circle of friends, but it was sure at exactly the right time, because Lizzie had a "girl" problem she could neither consult with me nor her mother. Since then, we considered her to be a trustworthy best friend.  
  
Miranda, Lizzie and I had all our share of adventures, from dealing with popular snots like Kate, who, I would have to say, was such a close friend of Lizzie's. (I wonder what happened?), ultimate crushes like Ryan and Ethan, and even such trivial questions of life like dealing with parties, friends, and yes, even fashion.  
  
Though we have had such fun times together, there were still times I wish I could be left alone. People see me as the shy and quiet type, but then again, who are they to judge me? They don't even know the real me one bit.  
  
Okay, I admit, I am a guy different from everyone else. I don't care about what other people think, just maybe I do care what Miranda and Lizzie have to say. But I do not like having to be like everyone else; it's just this world is like one big popularity contest, wherein the one who gets to be known by everyone around comes out the winner. What's the big deal with having to be popular, anyway? Me, I'm just satisfied with just having a few good friends like Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
I do wish that things would last forever.  
  
A/N: What do you think? This chapter is from Gordo's POV. As I see that it would be better to narrate third person, I would later indicate which ones would be POVs, okay? Don't forget to R/R! 


	2. Welcome Back to Your Last Year at Hillri...

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lizzie McGuire" nor any of the characters in it, but if I had it my own way, I would like to see "David Gordo", but I won't, so there.  
  
A/N: I would likely be able to upload another chapter the following nights, except that I have some other freshman activities to attend to. But don't fret; as soon as I finish with one chapter, I'll upload it ASAP. Thanks! Please R/R!  
  
Chapter 2 - Welcome Back to Your Last Year at Hillridge Junior High!  
  
It was just like any other day; the sun was bright, the sky blue, and yes, people are talkative as usual. So what was it about this day?  
  
A young boy with messy hair was sitting by the window of his school bus, deep in thought about the day ahead. It seemed to him that this was going to be a long day, judging by how he sighed every fifteen seconds. He looked sad, but then someone had slapped him back to reality.  
  
"Hey Gordo," a girl with such bright blonde hair had managed to say. She had sat down beside him without being noticed.  
  
"Uh, Gordo! This is Lizzie! Earth to Gordo," and Gordo had immediately sprung up as if he were jolted from such a deep sleep.  
  
"Oh, hi Lizzie," Gordo had managed to say, as if he had exerted all his strength in thinking.  
  
"Gordo, come on. It's the first day of school, and."  
  
"And it's going to be the most miserable year for me yet," Gordo had interrupted without even thinking.  
  
"Hey, it's not like you to think so negatively on the first day of school. It's usually you who get to be so happy, considering that you always do well at school. I mean, isn't this what you wanted? To finally enter this last year so that we could move on to high school? Come on!"  
  
"I'll try Lizzie, I'll try."  
  
Gordo has not been himself lately. For the past few days, he has been doing a lot of thinking. He thought of school, his family, friends, passion for directing, the Digital Bean, Miranda, and, weirdly enough, Lizzie. He had just gone into another one of his deep reveries when another girl had seated by the two.  
  
"Lizzie, what's with Gordo today," Miranda whispered and at the same time wondered.  
  
"Miranda, it's so good that you're here. It seems that I have no one I could talk to seriously. By the way, what a very lively ensemble of clothes you have today."  
  
"Well, I have to look somewhat good on our first day of school, don't I?"  
  
"Oh it's so good that someone has thought of something GOOD for once today," Lizzie said loud enough for Gordo to hear, that is, if he were listening. Lizzie continued in a whisper, "though Miranda, I'm kind of concerned for Gordo today. I mean, he hasn't gone with us to the Digital Bean for a couple of days now."  
  
Miranda butted, "he hasn't been talking with us on the phone, when you know that is a sacred ritual of ours."  
  
"Plus," Lizzie added, "he has not been going to any of our houses to have some time with us. I mean, what's with him?"  
  
"I guess we just have to find out ourselves when we get to school. Why don't we give him some time and space to think, alright?"  
  
"I guess it's okay."  
  
And the three, or more like the two, strode into the halls like it was just like one of those days. But, unknown to Miranda and Lizzie, Gordo had not gotten inside the building. Rather, he decided to stay outside to give himself time to think.  
  
"What a year this would be." Gordo had said to himself, in a sarcastic kind of way.  
  
A/N: What do you think happened to Gordo? Abducted and replaced? Unlikely, but stay tuned to find out! Don't forget to R/R! 


	3. Where's Gordo?

Disclaimer: I told you twice, I'll tell you again: I don't own Lizzie McGuire nor any character in it. (Now I know that this is the peskiest thing to write.)  
  
A/N: Hello there! I hope you liked the story so far. Please R/R this story honestly. I'm a big boy. I can take it. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3 - Where's Gordo?  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
{ The recent days of pondering has brought me such a big revelation. I cannot believe that things would start to change. Though I may not see or feel it now, I just know that change is inevitable. I don't want things to change! How difficult is that to ask for?  
  
First of all, my parents have been changing these few days. Usually, we would all go out and spend some time having fun, but recently, they have been going places that I don't know. Whenever I try to ask anything about it, they would just shun me or make up some dumb stories as if I would not notice. Though I enjoy the freedom they grant me, things are just NOT the same.  
  
Then there's school. sure I get all A's across the board, perhaps except for the B's that Mr. Pettus has been giving me for my efforts in Science, but I feel that things shall be going all downhill. Mr. Pettus may have given me something to think about, but little did he know that he gave me more than just my goals to think about.  
  
Of course, things about popularity and such shall be at its peak this year, considering that we're the seniors this year. With that in mind, I'm sure that Kate would be up to her best to make things miserable for the three of us, but most especially, perhaps, me. Though she always makes it seem that her insults are projected towards either Lizzie or Miranda, they always get through to me. Why just wouldn't she back off?  
  
Miranda. she has been getting more and more strange these days. She has been opening up to Lizzie more than she does to me. I understand that she needs to consult more "girl" stuff with her, I just can't help but notice the two of them going away whenever they have something to talk about; it's not like we haven't been friends since our elementary days! Great. just great. there are only a very few people I trust, just two to be exact, and they are both getting aloof. She's even getting Lizzie along.  
  
Oh Lizzie. now I do not know what to say, more so what to think! It hasn't been long since. }  
  
And Gordo has gone off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, in English class, a certain blonde girl has been constantly turning to the desk behind her, bearing both a puzzled and concerned face. As their substitute teacher, Mr. Dig, was going through the list for the roll call, the blonde girl and the black-haired one beside her were exchanging panicked glances with each other.  
  
"Miranda, where is Gordo? If Mr. Dig finds out, he would surely be curious and ask the two of us!"  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda answered, "I'm sure he has a good reason for not being here. We have known Gordo for a long time. or at least the Gordo that we know."  
  
"So what now? We're not just going to say that Gordo has not been back or has been playing hookie now, are we?"  
  
"Of course not! We just have to say that we do not know where he is."  
  
"O come on, Miranda. Mr. Dig knows that we are the 'inseparable trio'. We can't just say that we don't know!"  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Dig calls, "Gordon. David Gordon."  
  
A short pause. "Is David Gordon around?"  
  
Lizzie answers, "Mr. Dig, he's not around."  
  
"And may I know why?"  
  
"We do not know. He hasn't talked with us yet," Miranda replies. In this very brief moment, both Miranda and Lizzie share a nervous experience.  
  
"Oh. alright," says Mr. Dig. Miranda and Lizzie are surprised.  
  
Lizzie whispers, "Hoo! At least we got through this class."  
  
"Yeah, but how about the other ones? We have six classes to get through today!"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know. Gordo, where ARE you?"  
  
Gordo suddenly wakes up from his sleep.  
  
"Wha. Huh? Oh it's just the breeze." Gordo mumbles to himself, and immediately resumes his sleep.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Did I give anything away? You should just stick around! A/N PS: Don't forget to R/R! 


	4. I'm Glad to Be Back

Disclaimer: My friends, I have good news! I still do NOT own Lizzie McGuire, so I do not get sued! Hurrah to me!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the two people who have made me happy! Thanks too, JP5683 for keeping me inspired. If it's not too much, I hope you R/R each entry I make, and help me make the next ones better. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 4 - I'm Glad to Be Back  
  
At lunch, Miranda and Lizzie were walking towards their usual eating spot.  
  
"I can't believe that we had to look out for Gordo six times already! And we haven't even got through half this day!"  
  
"I can't believe it either Lizzie. And what was most difficult is having to save Gordo from having such an awful lab partner for Science! Can you believe that he was almost paired up with. . . I can't even say it," Miranda managed to blurt out.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, Kate Sanders?!"  
  
"O really? So I guess I owe this whole year to you guys," Gordo had said, sitting down with his best friends.  
  
"Well, look who just showed up, acting like nothing had happened. . ."  
  
"What Miranda? O, you mean about me being gone during this morning's classes? Well.. . . my. . . um, my head hurt before I got inside the building, and. . . I did not manage to catch up with you guys, so I headed up to the clinic," Gordo explained nervously.  
  
"Yeah right Gordo! As if we do not know," Lizzie irritatedly said.  
  
"Kn. . . know about what?"  
  
"We found out that you were visiting the school audio-video room, like what you always do. It's a good thing that it was only that! Do you have any idea about how much you worried us?!"  
  
"Re. . . really Lizzie? Miranda? I did?"  
  
"Of course. But since you're here, I guess that things would go back to normal," Lizzie said.  
  
"I really hope so," Miranda whispered to Lizzie.  
  
"So anyway," Gordo resumed, "did I miss anything this morning?"  
  
"Well, in case you missed out, Ethan bumped into us while we were headed to our Social Studies class, and. . . guess what?" "O really? What? I'm dying to know!" Gordo responded with a tint of sarcasm like he usually does. Not even a second has passed before the girls had let out a shriek. Gordo was both disgusted and irritated. I mean, poor guy, having to deal with such over energetic girls. . . chicks. . .  
  
With Lizzie still breathing hard from the shriek, Miranda continued, "Lizzie had dropped her things. And Ethan, acting like a true gentleman and all, picked up her things. Then, their eyes met for like an eternity, and then Ethan said to her, 'Wow, Lizzie you look absolutely fantastic today! See you at class!' Isn't it great?"  
  
"Can things get any more stupid than this? I mean, the two of you had constantly been ranting about him since, I don't know. . . since forever! Can the two of you stop drooling over Ethan?" Gordo disgustedly said, and then mumbled to himself, "It's always Ethan this or Ethan that, Ethan, Ethan, Ethan! Argh!"  
  
"Come on Gordo! Why do you always speak like that of him? I mean, look at his. . . hair. . ." Lizzie said. Once more, Lizzie and Miranda cried out.  
  
After much shrieking and a lot less eating, Miranda said, "well, we still have to get to art class. Come on, we're gonna be late!" She added to Lizzie, "who knows? We might get to see more of gorgeous Ethan!"  
  
"Okay," Lizzie agreed, and the three scurried of to their lockers for their next period.  
  
At art class, Gordo had gone off to think again. Soon enough, the fruits he was supposed to paint looked more like kittens. Stumped, he decided to stop painting and approached Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"Hey, would you like to hang out at the Digital Bean this afternoon? I just feel like going. I miss going there with you guys."  
  
Miranda answered, "Well it's about time you decided to Gordo. We missed having you around."  
  
"Yeah. Miranda and I would love to. But please, enough with that serious look on your face; we've had enough of that."  
  
"Don't worry. I've decided to have fun. Besides, I never knew thinking too much gave you a headache. . ."  
  
Miranda confusedly answered, "you just found that out? Anyway, it's good to have you back Gordo."  
  
"Yeah, it's SO good to have me back." A/N: Welcome back, Gordo. . . or at least we hope you are. . . Don't forget to Review! Thanks a lot! 


	5. Just Shoot Me!

Disclaimer: To my avid readers of disclaimers, I do not own Lizzie McGuire, nor the television show 'Just Shoot Me'. Thank you! Thank you!  
  
A/N: I have just gotten through a very busy week, so maybe now I can get to create more chapters for you! Hooray!  
  
And, thanks to Black Knight for reminding me about my English. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Chapter 5 - Just Shoot Me!  
  
A few weeks had passed, and everything had been going well for the three. Lizzie was still up to her major crush on Ethan, Miranda was getting along relatively well with Kate compared to before, and Gordo, well... let us just say that he has taken a vacation from all that tiring thinking.  
  
Today, so many people, mostly from the Science Club, were passing around a lot of fliers all around the school.  
  
"O look Gordo, the school's Science Club is holding a new contest that will surely catch your attention!" Lizzie had all of a sudden excitedly said after receiving one of the distributed material.  
  
"Yeah right, all I need is another science contest that I would be competing with no other than Larry Tudgeman. Why don't they ever decide to stop holding these kind of activities, knowing that it will always be between the two of us?" Gordo had said without even pausing. "Well at least I know that Ethan Craft would NEVER even think of participating in this contest."  
  
"But you haven't even heard half of the details! Why don't you tell him, Miranda?" Gordo was suddenly surprised. Now he was getting interested.  
  
"Well, it's a science competition alright, but this is a Scientific Documentary Competition! There are no quiz masters, no important constants to memorize, no unhelpful contest adviser, and maybe, even no Larry Tudgeman. I mean, he may be such a know-it-all when it comes to science, but let's face it, he is no Spielberg."  
  
"Yeah Gordo, this is no ordinary contest. Look, the winner's presentation gets to be presented at the school auditorium as a part for the Science Fair activities!"  
  
"Look guys, I just don't feel like joining contests this year. I don't know..."  
  
'Ugh. Just when things are looking out so great for Gordo, here he lets the opportunity pass him by! Doesn't he realize that this may turn out to be his big break?' Lizzie had began to wonder. 'He is getting all "weird" on us again.'  
  
"Gordo, Gordo, Gordo. I can't believe it! Why don't you want to? Are you afraid of the criticism that will come your way? If you're afraid of Kate, I will handle her! Or is it that you're afraid that Larry Tudgeman may ACTUALLY beat you? Come on!"  
  
"Miranda, you're just saying that to make me feel better."  
  
"Gordo, we're you're friends. We just want to say what we think would be good for you and your interests. So, what do you say? Come on Gordo!"  
  
'Wow. I never thought that deciding something between doing what you don't want to do and what your friends are encouraging you to do would be this hard. Then again, who am I kidding? Why do I always make it so difficult for myself? I know!'  
  
"Umm. okay guys, but you have to promise me one thing."  
  
"Gordo, we're friends! Miranda and I would be more than happy to help you."  
  
"Great! Then you would take part in my feature presentation by being in it." 'Amazing! Not only do I get to show off my talent to the entire school, but I also get the opportunity to feature two of my best friends. It's about time that everyone got to know about us.' Gordo grew a smile on his face. He had a plan.  
  
"Sure. Now I know that that would be the best picture ever... imagine... a film produced by Gordo, directed by Gordo, presented by Gordo, and starring Lizzie and Miranda! This is gonna be so cool!" Miranda had suddenly grown enthusiastic.  
  
"Okay, now that we're all in it together, I want all of you to come by my house tonight. I want both of you to have dinner and sleep at our house tonight. I'm sure that won't be a problem?"  
  
"Sure." "It's as good as done."  
  
"Cool. I just want to go over some of the details before we begin. I already have an interesting idea on how to shoot my scientific masterpiece!"  
  
The school bell had just rung and it was time to go home. They all bid goodbye as they each went their own way, but before that...  
  
"Lizzie! Miranda! I'll call you at around five this afternoon! Don't forget!"  
  
"We won't," Lizzie and Miranda yelled back at the same time.  
  
'Now this would truly be interesting... Oops! I forgot to get my video camera back at my locker! Of all the things...' Gordo rushed back inside without a minute to spare.  
  
When Gordo had retrieved his prized possession, the sky did not look too good at all. He decided to rush home before both he and his cam got wet. And Gordo can't afford to get his cam wet now, can he?  
  
"Mom, dad, I'm home..." There was silence. 'Look's like they went out. Hey, what's this?'  
  
"David,  
  
Your father and I decided to have this night to ourselves. I do hope that you do not find this surprising. If you need anything, just call me at my cellular phone. There's some casserole in the microwave, some soft drinks in the fridge, and the number of this great pizza parlor in town, in case the casserole does not work out for you. If your friends want to spend the night, you may let them use our bedroom. Can't let the girls sleep on the couch now, can we?  
  
Anyway, we will be away for tonight, so don't even think about using your father's laptop or getting carried away with my personal belongings.  
  
Love you, Mom"  
  
Gordo was alone. Finally, he got the house all to himself! Usually his parents would hire a babysitter to watch over him, but he guessed they knew better now. Now Gordo was all excited, but then he remembered, he was inviting her best friends to spend the night there at his house!  
  
'What to do?! What to do?! Tell them that I can't let them in here today? That won't go too well; Lizzie and Miranda are so worked up to refuse. Call them off for tomorrow? Not good either; tomorrow's family night! Then again, why worry? I'm sure that things would work out just fine today.'  
  
Gordo was not quite sure what to do. He nervously walked to the phone, and even almost dropped it when he was about to dial Miranda's number. Oh what the heck! Before he had gotten another nerve attack he had called up Miranda.  
  
"Uh, hello Miranda!"  
  
"Hi Gordo!" "Hello Gordo!"  
  
"Wait, Lizzie, is that you on the other line?"  
  
"Who else? Gordo, it's not like we haven't been doing this long before."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Anyway, I decided to call you guys about something."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but... here goes... my folks just left for the night... the house has been left to me..."  
  
"Oh, is that all? I thought you wanted to cancel our sleepover or something... Silly me!"  
  
"Well, I'll be pretty much be alone for the night, but I'm not much sure about dinner. Is my mom's casserole alright with you guys?"  
  
"It's not that bad, Gordo. Your mom's a pretty good cook if you ask me."  
  
"Well Miranda, if you got the chance to live with her and taste all of her dishes, perhaps you would change your mind about that. Anyway, could you bring some food and chips on your way over? Don't worry about the drinks; I got that covered."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Oh, alright then, I guess it's all good to go."  
  
"Okay, we'll see you later Gordo." "Yeah Gordo, bye!"  
  
"Bye guys!" Gordo hang up. Had he known...  
  
"Lizzie, I can't believe we get to sleep over at Gordo's house! It's actually my first time!"  
  
"Well, knowing Gordo, it would be more of a boyish environment, so just don't be surprised. I have had sleepovers at his house since we were in kindergarten. Then again, I'm not so sure about it now..."  
  
"Well, whatever the case may be, I cannot afford to look dorky tonight. I gotta choose my clothes for tonight. Got to go!"  
  
"Okay! I guess I'll be doing that as well, but just don't get too carried away, after all, we're just going to sleep. Bye!" "Bye!"  
  
A/N: How's it going to be sleeping over at Gordo's? Wonder what would happen? Stick to the story to find out!  
  
This may be my longest chapter yet, and I hope to make the rest of my chapters longer too. Is love going to blossom yet? Soon enough! Just hold on! Ooh how I love the suspense! Review please! 


	6. Into the Night

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Lizzie McGuire nor am I affiliated with it in any way.  
  
A/N: Hello, people! I'm back to writing another chapter. To those who think I'm rushing, no need to worry now. I'm trying to be as careful as I can with my work now. Thanks to Black Knight and JP5638 again, but I do hope to hear from more of you, my dear readers! R/R!  
  
Chapter 6 - Into the Night  
  
Gordo was walking back and forth by his front door, still nervous about tonight's sleepover.  
  
'The guys will be coming over here any minute now... am I ready to do this? Ugh... how I hate myself! Why do I have to worry so much? It's just Miranda and... Lizzie... it's supposed to be no big deal, right? I mean, we've been doing this for, what, say just the rest of our lives... it's supposed to be just like any other visit, right? Oooh... darn puberty! Why does it have to be like this? Just when I'm still trying to figure out who I am supposed to be, my hormones step in to make things even more complicated! Even my hands are.' All of a sudden, the doorbell cut his thoughts short.  
  
"Gordo! I'm here! Miranda said she would be a few minutes late." 'Here comes Lizzie... what to do... what to do!'  
  
"Gordo? Are you there? I'll try the back door..." Before Lizzie got to step away, the door opened...  
  
"I'm here. Welcome. I was simply trying to arrange my stuff. I hope you try to be nice to me; this is my very first time I've ever invited you to come over while I'm all alone in here. It feels so different..."  
  
"Okay Gordo. Can I come in now?"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. Come in, come in." Lizzie walked over to the living room.  
  
"Wow! It's basically the same as I remember it..."  
  
"I guess I should have decided to help rearrange the furniture for a change."  
  
"You don't need to worry about that; I feel at home now that I see all's familiar... by the way, what's with your parents? It's not like them to leave without hiring a babysitter around to check up on you."  
  
"Come on, Lizzie, be nice. I'm practically a man now. There's no need for that kind of stuff..."  
  
"Just kidding Gordo... So..." A very long and awkward pause...  
  
"So... how are things over at the McGuires?" 'Ugh. Can I say anything dorkier than that? Duh! Matt is most likely causing trouble somewhere, and Mr. and Mrs. McGuire are probably trying to fix the mess he made.'  
  
"Uhm... nothing special. I don't know, Matt's getting weird lately. He's actually being... ugh... NICE to me."  
  
'Matt? Nice? Those two words don't even go together in the same sentence!' "Really? What's up with him?"  
  
"I don't know that much, but all I know is that lately, he's been hanging around a LOT with Melina. Could you believe that? It's like... she's making him... nice. Weird, huh?"  
  
"If you only knew..." Gordo muttered to himself.  
  
"What was that Gordo?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I said weird too." 'I can't believe what I just did! "If you only knew..." What's next? "You're beautiful, Lizzie"? What? Why am I even thinking this? Is Lizzie something more than just my best friend? Are we supposed to be more? Are we destined to be... I can't even think it... What's happening? This is too freaky...'  
  
"Gordo... Gordo! I'm losing you again!"  
  
"Huh? What? Losing me?" 'What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
"Miranda's already here! She's practically been greeting you for half a minute already!"  
  
"Uhm, Lizzie, Gordo, did I miss anything?"  
  
"What? Oh, nothing really... nothing... come in, take a seat... why don't I go to the kitchen and get you something to drink?"  
  
"I know Gordo, I'll go with you. I'll let Miranda rest for a while."  
  
"NO! I mean, no! I don't want to be trouble you guys. After all, you are my guests..."  
  
"Oh, okay, if you say so..." Gordo rushed into the kitchen before they began to suspect anything.  
  
'Now that was close. Whoa! That has got to be the most awkward and embarrassing moment in my entire life. But wait, Matt being nice because of Melina, "losing me"? What are those supposed to mean? I need to take a break. Oh, I guess I should get the girls some soda before they suspect anything more.'  
  
Gordo walked back into the living room. He noticed that Miranda was whispering something over to Lizzie. 'Do they know? Wait, what DO they know? What could they have figured out?'  
  
"Gordo, why don't you sit down here with us on this couch? You've practically been standing there for like... forever!"  
  
"Uhm... why don't I just sit here on this recliner... oh, and here're your drinks..." Another awkward pause.  
  
"Gordo, now you're scaring the heck out of us... what's gotten into you? What's wrong? Anything having to do with what happened way back to the first day of classes?"  
  
"I don't know..." Now Lizzie and Miranda were curious. However, before they could even throw questions at him, he stood up.  
  
"Anyway, we're here for the documentary, right? Why don't you go upstairs to my room and play some cd's in our library? If you're hungry, there's some drinks in the microwave. I gotta go and get our dinner ready..."  
  
As funny as it sounded, Miranda and Lizzie were both confused and bewildered.  
  
"Did you just catch what Gordo said a while ago?"  
  
"Yeah Lizzie. I mean, go up to his room and listen to music in their library..."  
  
"...and then having drinks in the microwave? Is it me or is Gordo getting weirder by the day?"  
  
"It's not just you, Lizzie. Are you sure you told me about everything that happened before I got here?"  
  
"Positive. We were just talking about Matt and he just wandered off to his thoughts... Miranda, why don't you stay here and get things ready for our documentary? I'll go to the kitchen and try to talk to him."  
  
"Oh no Lizzie, you aren't going to talk to him, at least not all by yourself tonight. You stay put here and I'll go talk to him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just trust me on this one, okay?" "Alright."  
  
As soon as Miranda was gone, Lizzie got down to think...  
  
'Trust her on this one? Does she know something that I don't? And what does she mean by "at least not all by yourself"? This is turning out to be such an odd day. I can't figure out Gordo, Miranda knows something I don't, and I get be stuck here, unaware of God-knows-what. Is it me or is everyone just trying to confuse me? Ugh, I hate this!'  
  
While Lizzie was left to her musings, Miranda slowly approached Gordo in the kitchen, trying to build a strategy to get him to talk. Surely Gordo knew more than what Lizzie does...  
  
"Uh, Gordo... do you need some help with anything around here?"  
  
"Oh no, Miranda. Everything's fine from this end."  
  
"Well... I believe you DO need some help, but I won't be able to do that if I don't know what the situation is. Care to tell me?"  
  
"Huh? Tell you what?"  
  
"Come on. I've had my share of boy talk; I'm sure that I will be able to help you one way or another..."  
  
"Well, I don't know if I should tell you... I mean, you're a girl and, well, I just don't feel comfortable about telling you."  
  
"Gordo, I'm your friend, your best friend. Besides, whom are you going to tell? Matt? Mr. McGuire? Your dad? Larry? Ethan? Mr. Dig? Come on!"  
  
"Well, since you put it that way... I've been thinking a bit lately..."  
  
"A bit? Try a lot," Miranda butted in, but as Gordo smirked, she dropped it. "Sorry about that. Continue, please do..."  
  
"I am so confused as to who I am lately. Sure I'm David Zephyr Gordon, but there is this big void, and as to what this void is I'm not sure."  
  
"Okay..." Miranda said as she was a bit confused at how philosophical he was getting.  
  
"This may be way freaky but... I feel that I've been getting lonelier and lonelier each day. Don't worry, it's not about you guys. But I've like had this craving for something or someone or somewhere that I have no idea whatsoever. Crazy, huh?"  
  
"You could say that... so, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out no matter what it takes. But Miranda, please promise me one thing."  
  
"Sure. Shoot."  
  
"Just don't tell Lizzie. I'm very sure that if she gets even a hint of what I'm experiencing right now, she'll come and try to stick around all the time to help me. Not that I don't want her or you to stick around, it's just that I want some time off to think, alright?"  
  
"Okay, but, how are we supposed to eat dinner and make the documentary now?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I guess that I've gotten so into my problem that I forgot. Thanks. I feel like a big burden has been lifted off my shoulders."  
  
"Thanks to you, too, for trusting me, even if I'm not a boy. So, need a hand with the casserole?"  
  
"Hah! Are you sure about that?" Gordo and Miranda shared a laugh or two, but soon enough Lizzie stepped into the kitchen to try and help out. She signed Miranda about how were things going, and Miranda signed back a 'two- thumbs up'.  
  
"Well, now that we're all here, why don't we all get things set for dinner? I'm sooo hungry. Might as well eat that; it's bad to waste such good food." Gordo gave out a brief giggle.  
  
Finally, things were all set! Gordo shared a bit of the casserole, but most of it went to Lizzie and Miranda who looked like they haven't eaten for a long while. After dinner, Gordo sent the girls up to his room, assuring them that he would join them after a short while.  
  
Up in his room, the girls were 'exploring and tinkering' Gordo's stuff. Lizzie was about to go into his dresser and as well as his underwear when Gordo hurriedly stopped her.  
  
"I think that you should leave some things unexplored, Lizzie. You may not like what you see."  
  
"Are those what I think they are," Lizzie semi-disgustedly asked. Gordo nodded.  
  
"Oooookaaaay. So, shall we start?"  
  
"As soon as you sit right there on my bed, I can show you what I have in mind..."  
  
The discussion went fairly well; the details were 'fully understood', Miranda played with Gordo's hacky sack, and Lizzie was playing around on Gordo's bed. Yup, it went very well.  
  
Time passed by quite quickly, and soon, they found themselves tired and craving for some sleep. Before they knew it, Gordo had tucked in Miranda and Lizzie in his parent's bed. Gordo was surprised at how fast they went to sleep. Before he left however, he began to stare at Lizzie's forehead, and later on, he found himself kissing Lizzie's forehead. Then he left.  
  
Lying on his bed, he began to think.  
  
'Huh? What just happened? What's with me kissing Lizzie's forehead? Aw, man, again with this thinking. Why did it? And why Lizzie? What's this supposed to mean? Oh, I'm too tired to even think... I guess I should worry about...' Gordo had wandered off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Gordo's gone to sleep again? So much action for such a night... I just love it! What will happen next? What will Gordo discover? Find out soon! Review please!  
  
Is this much better? I hope it is. Stick around for more. And don't forget to R/R! 


	7. Gordo A Big Hit

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire nor am I affiliated with it in any way.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those who have constantly been reading. I want to give my special thanks to Black Night; now I know I've improved a lot. As for JP5638, do not worry about the plot; I know that this is pretty much the way many of the fictions are going, but you will never know, so just watch out!  
  
Chapter 7 - Gordo A Big Hit  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late for school... again... Mom! Dad! Is everybody but me already up?" Lizzie had sprung awake, and waking up a sleepy Miranda in the process.  
  
"Lizzie, it's Saturday morning," Miranda groggily complained. "Have you forgotten that we just spent the night here at Gordo's? Sheesh Lizzie, you're much worse than my alarm clock..."  
  
"Sorry about that Miranda, It must have been something about my dream... I've forgotten what it was about, though."  
  
"Are you guys up now?" Gordo was yelling down from the kitchen to the girls. "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes! I'm cooking bacon and eggs!"  
  
Lizzie was shocked. Gordo, cooking breakfast?  
  
"Did I hear him right? Did I hear him say 'cook breakfast'?"  
  
"I'm just as stumped as you are, Lizzie. I mean, the only things Gordo knows in the kitchen are the sink, the dishwasher, and the refrigerator!"  
  
"I guess we don't give Gordo too much credit... anyway, why don't we go down now?"  
  
"Sure. But really, Gordo, cooking?"  
  
Just as Gordo had finished cooking their meal, Lizzie and Miranda had entered the dining room. Such a great aroma filled the air...  
  
"Wow! Now I've seen everything Gordo... you can both get A's and cook delicious food," Miranda finally admitted.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for always taking me for just a studious person. I'm not only about books you know."  
  
They all settled down and began to eat breakfast. By the looks on their faces, Miranda and Lizzie appreciated how delicious Gordo's bacon and eggs tasted. After quite a lot of the food, they had finally had their fill.  
  
"Miranda, Lizzie, why don't the two of you head up to my room? I just need to take care of these... my mom is very strict about responsibility. Don't worry, I'll be joining you in a short while."  
  
"Okay. But I need to use your bathroom."  
  
"Sure; our bathroom is your bathroom... at least while you're my guests." The three of them laughed. The girls then headed up the stairs.  
  
It really did not take long for Gordo to clean up, and soon, he had joined Miranda and Lizzie to begin their project.  
  
"Okay, guys, this is it... ready, now..." "Science, In Your Everyday Life... by David Gordon."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, man, by nature, is surrounded by science," Lizzie began in front of the camera. "Wherever you turn to, you will always find, in one way or the other, that science governs all things in life."  
  
Miranda then continued, "One, however, may not know that he is already coming face-to-face with science with its many problems and principles."  
  
Lizzie then joined in, "That is why, our dear friends, our director has decided to call to your attention the presence of science in our everyday lives..."  
  
A/N: Imagine that they have finished recording. I'm going to fast-forward the story to the actual presentation of the film at the auditorium during their science fair, so I hope you don't get confused. Now back to the documentary...  
  
Gordo's Voice Over(GVO): "Who says physics has nothing to do with everyday life? Why don't we take a look at this situation..."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = @ = @ = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Loozie and her dorky friends..." You guessed it, that was Kate Sanders with her usual routine. "What happened back yesterday in Math class, when, you know, you had this pant-astically funny incident?" Kate and Claire broke out into laughter.  
  
"Wow Kate, I never thought that you would show yourself to the school, much more to us, after having that 'close encounter' with Lord Larry during our Health class that was about CPR? How did that feel?" Miranda was on the defense.  
  
"Yeah, oh how I wish I would've been in your place..." Lizzie sarcastically added.  
  
"Ugh, Bye you losers! I can't afford to be seen talking to you guys now, can I?" Kate and her posse left.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = @ = @ = = = = = = = = = =  
  
GVO: "One would have to agree... that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." "How about biology? Surely one could pick up something in there..."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = @ = @ = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Mom, Dad, why is my pet lizard lying on her back? And why does she look so pale? Did she..." It was Matt, surprised to see his pet lizard.  
  
"Sorry honey, but she escaped from her cage and when we found her she looked like that... And since she looked dead, we buried her and..."  
  
"You WHAT??!!"  
  
"Honey, we did not know she really does that ALIVE. We're so sorry."  
  
"So let me get this straight, you thought she was dead when she wasn't and then you buried her, but when you found out that she really does that alive you dug her up again?! Aaaahh! I can NEVER ever show my face to the class now! Aaaahh!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = @ = @ = = = = = = = = = =  
  
GVO: "Yup, you should never bury any living thing, even those dead-looking ones... you may never know when they would still need their oxygen..." "Moving on, one may find that chemistry may only be found in the laboratory... WRONG! While many chemical combinations have been found helpful to modern man, there are still things one ought not to do..."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = @ = @ = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Matt, what did you put in my hair spray??!!" An infuriated Lizzie came storming through the living room.  
  
"Oh Lizzie! What did I put in your hair spray? Well... uhm... nothing harmful really, and it's nothing you would not know... and besides, I found out that your hair spray was getting quite empty, so I filled it up. No need to worry..."  
  
"Worry?! WORRY?! Matt, you better tell me what you put in my hair spray or I'm gonna get mom to ground you for the rest of your life! Or better yet, I'll convince mom to let me do the punishing for her... Matt!"  
  
"Okay, okay... it's nothing really, it's just glue and I know..."  
  
"WHAT??!! GLUE??!! You're in for it now dork-brain!"  
  
"Lizzie! Wait! I can show you how to get it off! Heeeeeelp!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = @ = @ = = = = = = = = = =  
  
GVO: "One should know hair spray and glue don't go together... especially with one's hair..." "So, do you still think that science is nothing more than just boring stuff in the classroom? Maybe you just don't have a life. Go out there! You'll surely find that science is everywhere around you!"  
  
"This documentary was directed, produced and filmed by David Gordon. Special thanks to Lizzie McGuire and Miranda Sanchez for making the film possible..."  
  
Gordo has now sunk deep into his seat, hoping against all hope that at least somebody, other than his two best friends of course, would applaud for him. Gordo however, got more than he wished for; the whole auditorium was filled with applause as the master of ceremonies requested for him to come up the stage and speak to all of them.  
  
'Wow! This is... this is... simply great! I would never have imagined in my junior high school life that I would be recognized! And I even won first place!!! I never knew that I could create something this good... and it's not just me who thinks so, but practically the entire school! Amazing!'  
  
"Uhh... uhm... I would just like to say..." A very long pause... "Whoa! Now that was quite exhilarating, wasn't it? I've never imagined that I would be standing here in front of you guys... and again, whoa!" Everyone laughed at his nervousness. Gordo took a few breaths before he continued.  
  
"I would like to once more give my deepest gratitude to my two best friends Lizzie and Miranda who had been more than inspiration to me. Actually, I would never have even thought of joining this contest if it wasn't for the two of them. And I would like to thank each and every one of you for making this possible for me! Thank you very much!"  
  
Gordo had stepped down from the podium and for the last time received his well-deserved round of applause. As soon as the ceremonies were over, the three decided to take a walk home.  
  
"So Gordo, how did it feel to be praised by the school?"  
  
"Actually, it was virtually the best feeling I've ever had in my entire life! I would have to say that I still can't believe that I actually won, much more first place! But I guess I would never have imagined being the star of the night, the talk of the town! Could you believe that?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, could you believe what Larry decided to present? It was nothing more than Bore-tropolis raised to a gazillion!"  
  
"You're right, but what actually surprised me was Ethan Craft entering the competition! Since when did Ethan Craft start caring about science? He couldn't even differentiate a kidney from a liver!"  
  
"Hey! Don't be so mean, Gordo! He just wanted to try out and do something different for a change."  
  
"Yeah, but try watching a thirty-minute documentary all about him... and his... hair!"  
  
"Well, Ethan Craft's hair is still a science... at least to us girls. Oh Ethan!"  
  
"Are we going to discuss about Ethan the whole night, just like what has been going for the past couple of months? Can't I have at least one night to be the point of discussion for us guys?"  
  
"Sorry about that, Gordo," Lizzie began, "but really, you so deserve that award. Everyone has his own talents that they are known for, and people often do not recognize them. But if it makes you feel better, we want to let you know that we think you're cool Gordo! Congratulations!"  
  
"Wow. Thanks Lizzie, Miranda. You two are simply the best. Well, it looks like we're finally at your house. Why don't you get in? Stay any longer and they might call the police filing a report for three missing kids." Lizzie and Miranda chuckled.  
  
"Okay. Thanks Gordo!" "Yeah, thanks, and congratulations!"  
  
"Hey guys, wait."  
  
"Yeah?" "What is it?"  
  
"Why don't we hang out at the Digital Bean tomorrow afternoon? I want to pay you back somehow for the help you gave me."  
  
"No need for that Gordo." "Yeah. Didn't we tell you that in exchange for you joining and winning, we would help you in anyway we can? Well, all's quits."  
  
"But I want to do something special for you guys at least this once. Come on, it's my treat anyway. You could have all the smoothies you want!"  
  
"Gordo, there's really no need for that. And besides, you deserve all that prize money to yourself."  
  
"Please now, just this once! I couldn't have all those curly fries for myself you know. Plus, I would really get lonely. Come on now, don't make me force you to do it!"  
  
"Okay, okay Gordo, no need to get so serious about it!"  
  
"Yeah, and don't worry, we'll have the time of our lives!"  
  
"Thanks guys! Now, you go ahead and get to sleep now, I can't afford you two looking so haggard for tomorrow's blowout! Good night!"  
  
"Good night Gordo!" "And take care of yourself! Congratulations again!"  
  
A/N: What a wonderful night that was for Gordo, wasn't it? How about tomorrow? Would it turn out great? Stick around to find out!  
  
Thanks a bunch to my readers; I hope you tell it to your friends too! Hope you don't forget to review! See ya! 


	8. The Hillridge Trio's Fun

Disclaimer: People, I do not own Lizzie McGuire nor do I have anything to do with it. I'm just a big fan of the show and the only thing I own is my very, VERY slow computer!  
  
A/N: I haven't been getting reviews lately, but I'm still trying to come up with a lot of chapters for you! Please, I'm getting discouraged recently, so if I don't get to read more reviews, I might not update for a long time. For the meantime, enjoy chapter 8! R/R PLEASE! I'm dying to hear from you!  
  
Chapter 8 - The Hillridge Trio's Fun  
  
The morning brought about a special mood in the air; the birds are chirping along happily, children are walking down the streets without a care, even mothers seem to be cheerfully going about their own routines at home. It was as if a fairy had turned this very ordinary community (A/N: Actually I don't think so.) into a very lively suburb.  
  
I guess nobody could blame it, therefore, that Gordo woke up with such a glowing start. Usually he would not wake up until noon and would only do so after fighting with his mom to get out of bed. Gordo, however, did not find anything strange; he went about his morning ritual and decided to go over what he planned to do with the girls that day.  
  
'Lemme see... first I have to call up the Digital Bean to make sure they have loaded up a big bunch of french fries, prepared a big tank of chocolate smoothies and some other stuff; I really can't imagine a blowout running out of food... next I have to call Miranda and Lizzie to make sure things are still looking up today, and then... maybe I'll handle the rest of the details later on.'  
  
Gordo called up the Digital Bean and checked up on the food. One thing Gordo would surely never forget, other than her two best friends of course, is food... and lots of it! Since everything was fine as he had intended, Gordo called up the two girls.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uhm, Mrs. Sanchez, could I please speak to Miranda?"  
  
"Sure sweetie, just hold on a sec... MIRANDA! DAVID'S ON THE PHONE!!" Miranda was heard yelling back and was soon on the phone.  
  
"Hello, Gordo, what's up?"  
  
"Could you hold on a minute? I'll just call on Lizzie..."  
  
"Hello. Mr. McGuire?"  
  
"Yeah? Gordo?"  
  
"You guessed it! Could I talk to Lizzie?"  
  
"Sure Gordo, I'll just toss her the phone..." Lizzie just entered the dining room... and she answers the phone.  
  
"Good morning Gordo, what's all this about? You never call this time of day, nor do you wake up this early during weekends. What's up?"  
  
"Hello Lizzie. By the way, Miranda's on the line too. Anyway, I just called the both of you to make sure that our plans... or make it MY plans today with the both of you are still on this afternoon... are you still up to it?"  
  
"Gordo, of course I'm going..."  
  
"...and so am I. You don't have to check us up about that; we do this all the time Gordo."  
  
"Well, I don't know; maybe something's in the air that made me call you guys; I can never be too sure that my two best friends are still up to what I'm planning..."  
  
"What, you don't trust us now? Come on Gordo, we've already had hurdled a lot of trials about trust and friendship before..."  
  
".and don't even think that we wouldn't stick up to our best buds ever, 'coz we surely would!"  
  
"Cool! So everything's good?"  
  
"Yup." "Yeah."  
  
"Great! Why don't we all meet at the Digital Bean by three o'clock? Until then! Bye!"  
  
"Bye Gordo!" "See yah!"  
  
"Miranda, I wonder what's with Gordo today? He sounds so... spirited over the phone."  
  
"Well Lizzie, this day feels kinda. different. Even I feel so upbeat today."  
  
"Well, I guess I should get 'into the mood' else I wouldn't be able to catch up with you guys. Anyway, I still have some other chores to do this morning, so I'll see you then! Bye!"  
  
"Bye Lizzie! Don't forget, it's three o'clock!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't! Bye!"  
  
Time seemed to fly by, and soon, Gordo realized he had been into his homework that he had totally let 2:30 come by unnoticed. When he finally stopped, he saw that it was about already 2:53! Gordo then decided to have a quick change of clothes before heading off to their meeting place.  
  
When Gordo arrived, he found nothing... it seemed like a deserted Digital Bean, that was, before he was greeted...  
  
"Surprise Gordo! Congratulations!"  
  
"Hello Gordo!"  
  
"Hello Miranda, Lizzie..."  
  
'Wha. what's this all about? I thought I was the one who was going to surprise Miranda and Lizzie... I guess that the trick's on me then...'  
  
"Guys guys guys! What's all this about?"  
  
"It's for winning last night's contest!"  
  
"Gordo, why do you look so surprised?"  
  
"Well... I was supposed to be the one who is going to surprise you, but then, you really got me this time! Really now guys, you didn't have to do this..."  
  
"We didn't have to..."  
  
"... but we really wanted to! You're our best friend, Gordo!"  
  
"We just wanted to make you so happy!"  
  
"Well... uhm... thanks! Well then, why don't we get started on those french fries? And before we forget, you can have all the smoothies you want; it's on me."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Now that's what we're here for... just kidding! Let's eat!"  
  
Gordo, Miranda and Lizzie started to munch on their food, sharing stories and a lot of jokes in between bites. That wasn't too bad. After all of them had their fill, Gordo decided to do something really special; he simply can't stop having fun on this special day...  
  
"Hey guys, let's go now."  
  
"Why Gordo? Where are we going?"  
  
"You mean this is not just it?"  
  
"This? It's not even half of it!"  
  
"Really? Well, then, wherever it is, just take us there!"  
  
"Well, if you want to, let's hurry; it's already 5:10!"  
  
The three then left the Digital Bean, with Gordo at their head and Miranda and Lizzie just in tow. The girls still had no clue as to where they were headed. They kept on asking Gordo along the way, but he just kept silent.  
  
"Well, here we are! Where do you want to go first?"  
  
It was a carnival that just settled outside town two weeks before. Miranda and Lizzie were totally surprised.  
  
"Why don't we go ride the merry-go-round?"  
  
"Lizzie, really now... I can't be seen riding... that!"  
  
"But you brought us here. I thought you wanted us to have fun..." Lizzie faked a frown.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's get this over with... but I'm choosing the next one!"  
  
"Fine with us!" Miranda and Lizzie giggled, much to Gordo's displeasure.  
  
The ride turned out to be okay, and Gordo became less conscious about it. As soon as it was over, they went to the hall of mirrors. The three couldn't help but laugh at how they looked in the different mirrors. Afterwards they went inside the haunted house. Gordo did not find anything scary inside, but he constantly had to look after Lizzie and Miranda who always held on to him tightly whenever something scared the wits out of them. As soon as they got out, the girls were greatly relieved. They had some cotton candy and soda while they took a rest from all that running. Just then, Lizzie saw a cute teddy bear she liked.  
  
"Gordo, could you get me that teddy bear in that toss booth? Pleeeeaaaaaaase!"  
  
"Uhm, Lizzie, aren't you too old for that?"  
  
"Don't be so mean Gordo! Could you get me that? Pretty pretty please with cherries on top..."  
  
"Okay, okay, I will... anything to make you happy..."  
  
'Anything to make you happy... now that's something new.'  
  
Gordo got to the booth and luckily, after just a few tries, he finally won the bear Lizzie wanted. Once he gave it to Lizzie, she gave him a peck on the cheek. Gordo was shocked, and so was Miranda who kept quiet all this time. Gordo touched where he was kissed and at the same time wondered,  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For winning this... and of course, for being such a great best friend. Thanks!"  
  
"Well, you're... you're welcome... anytime..."  
  
'Wow. Now that's a keeper... wait, what am I saying? Now what's gotten into me? Strange... what's this? What exactly does this mean... Maybe this is something more than I had expected. Well before anything else happens, maybe I should put my final plan into action...'  
  
"Guys, are you finished with your food?"  
  
"Why? What is it this time?"  
  
"Yeah! Is this another one of your surprises?"  
  
"Maybe. Do you want to go or not," Gordo asked almost impatiently.  
  
"Sure. I'm growing tired of this place anyway."  
  
"Looks like you took the words out of my mouth, Lizzie. Let's go!"  
  
Once again, they took off. This time however, they headed back into town. Miranda could almost already tell where they are going. Lizzie, on the other hand, felt nothing else but excited as she tailed Gordo all the way. They soon arrived at a very beautiful park.  
  
"Okay Gordo, what's so special about this park," Miranda asked.  
  
"Oh right, you were not yet part of our circle back then. Well, just to let you know, this is the park where Lizzie and I..."  
  
Lizzie butted in, "... spent our afternoons together when our moms were off relaxing here. You wouldn't believe how much memories we had."  
  
"Well," Gordo uttered, "that's not why I brought you here... lie down here on the leaves and look at the sky."  
  
It was dark, and the stars shone brightly in the evening sky. It was simply marvelous.  
  
"Wow Gordo, this has got to be the best thing I've ever seen today," Miranda said.  
  
"Well, I discovered this when I was off thinking before classes began this year. I thought it would be nice to let you see it too."  
  
"This is so nice Gordo. It's just so... perfect... by the way, thanks for letting us have such a great time today."  
  
"Yeah Gordo, this beats just about every other experience we ever had! Thanks!"  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
They spent a couple of minutes finding stars and constellations in the sky. They were having so much fun that they had totally forgotten about the time; it was already 8:05. When Gordo realized that it was getting late, he decided they should be getting home.  
  
On the way home, the three kept silent. Each one was thinking...  
  
Miranda: 'I never had this much fun in my entire life since my family went to a bullfight back in Mexico! I can't believe how much Gordo has planned for us, it's just not like him. I always wondered what Gordo was off to before, and I guess I have no more reason to doubt what he's doing...'  
  
Lizzie: 'Wow! Gordo had gotten through a lot of trouble just to let us have a great time... I never knew that Gordo could be this great! Not only is he such a great best friend, but he also knows how to have a great time! I could never replace someone like Gordo... ever; he's simply... so great a friend.'  
  
Gordo: 'Hm, I never thought that this day would turn out this way. Not only do I give Miranda and Lizzie such a great time in their lives, but I get to impress Lizzie... wait, did I just think that? Why would I impress Lizzie? Because we're friends? Maybe that's it... but I just can't figure out why it turns out that way. Whatever it is, I still have a lot of things to think about... what a wonderful day this turned out to be!'  
  
As soon as they all arrived at Lizzie's house, the McGuires, the Sanchezes and the Gordons were all gathered at the front porch. The three couldn't help but feel like they are going to get the grounding of their lives.  
  
"ELIZABETH BROOKE MCGUIRE!" Mr. and Mrs. McGuire shouted out.  
  
"MIRANDA ISABELLA SANCHEZ!" Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez yelled.  
  
"DAVID ZEPHYR GORDON!" It was Mr. and Mrs. Gordon who screamed.  
  
"WHERE HAVE THE THREE OF YOU BEEN??!!" the six worried parents asked in unison.  
  
"Well, mom, it's like this." Lizzie nervously started.  
  
"...Gordo won this contest yesterday..." Miranda continued. They began finishing each other's sentences.  
  
"...then we decided to have this party today..."  
  
"...but we had gone to the carnival..."  
  
"Miranda, Lizzie," Gordo had finally gotten the courage to speak up. He nervously but responsibly started again, "I think I should do this... it is, after all, my own doing."  
  
"And just exactly what was that plan," Mrs. Gordon inquired.  
  
"You see dad, mom, Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, I... won this contest yesterday, and Miranda and Lizzie helped me with it. So in return, I invited them to have some fun and spend the day with me. We met at the Digital Bean, went to the carnival and then the park, but because we did not realize it was already late, we came back just now. Please do not blame Miranda or Lizzie because really, it was all part of my plan to thank them. I really should have told you all about this, but because you may tell them, I thought it better not to. Whatever the punishment, I am willing to take all of Miranda and Lizzie's punishment, even if that means being grounded for the rest of my life. I take full responsibility for all my actions."  
  
The six angry parents then had a conference. Miranda and Lizzie, on the other hand, was so surprised and sorry at the same time for Gordo. They could tell it was not going too well.  
  
"Mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez and Mr. and Mrs. Gordon," Lizzie uttered all of a sudden, "please do not punish Gordo..."  
  
The parents then stopped to listen.  
  
"Yeah," Miranda continued, "Gordo was really thoughtful and kind and nice to us today..."  
  
"And he was really responsible for the both of us. Look, I know that before we had been very irresponsible and careless, but look, we're still in one piece. The story might have been different with a different guy, but, this is Gordo, our best friend. You might not fully trust him entirely, but we do, we really do. So please, if you decide to punish Gordo, please punish us as well. We wouldn't be good best friends if we let him be punished alone."  
  
That changed everything. Gordo was equally surprised at what Lizzie had said.  
  
'Does she care that much for me? Wait, that should go like "do they care that much for me"... Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, I never thought you cared for me like that. Wait, does this mean she cares for me as a friend or as something more? What's happening? Am I falling for Lizzie? I can't be... Yeah right Gordo. Maybe it's just your nerves getting to you... yeah, that must be it.'  
  
"Well," Mrs. McGuire began, "we all better go home now. We will still discuss your situation later on. It's really getting late. Say goodbye now."  
  
The three sadly bid each other goodbye. They could tell that they might not be seeing each other outside school for a long, long time. Gordo couldn't help but feel very sad and responsible about what turned out, but at the same time happy and curious about what he was feeling. He decided not to think about anything but the punishment for the moment.  
  
A/N: How brave and responsible Gordo is, don't you think? He's simply wise and responsible beyond his years. But what would his/their punishment/s be? Thinking of anything harsh? Stick around! R/R!  
  
My chapters are getting longer and longer every time, and even I surprise myself! I guess I have a knack for this after all! 


	9. Boredom Unlimited

Disclaimer: How I wish I owned everything... but I don't.  
  
A/N: My deepest thanks go out to my two new reviewers, PersonY2K and LenniluvsBrian. I thank you very much about reviewing my work as I haven't been getting too much lately. Review please!  
  
By the way, so as not to get you confused, this is a Gordo POV chapter. This entire story, after all, is titled after Gordo, right? I hope you enjoy reading!  
  
PersonY2K: What's with July 15?  
  
Chapter 9 - Boredom Unlimited  
  
My, my, my... things have been getting so boring lately. For the past few days, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I do mean a LOT. Homework is no big deal for me, and so, I have a lot of time to myself for reflecting about what had happened that fateful night. If this does not stop, I might end up like the crazy Caligula or some other mad person out there. I guess I have my parents to thank for that...  
  
That's right; my parents had me grounded up to the day before the Halloween dance. I think my parents thought that I would be missing a lot from my social life. Yeah, like I wouldn't be because of my grounding... but who cares? I won't be able to participate in any of the preparations for the Halloween dance. All these weeks I've been planning on becoming the head of the lights and sounds committee. Let's face it; the organizers have no idea how to bring down the house. I guess I grew tired of the same old songs being played before that I decided to do something for a change.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Sigh... I sure miss a lot of things... the Digital Bean, french fries, smoothies, all that junk food, the movies, even my phone(sadly, they took my phone privileges too), but most of all, I miss my two best friends, Miranda and Lizzie.  
  
I guess things worked well for Miranda and Lizzie. Yes, I did take their punishments. I... just... can't imagine... having to let them be punished just because I stupidly decided not to tell all our parents about my plans... sheesh! Oh, Miranda, oh... oh... Lizzie... how are you doing?  
  
What's with Lizzie? Wait, that doesn't sound right... What's with me? I mean, with all this responsibility and punishment, I feel so lonelier and lonelier with each passing day. It seems like this enigmatic 'void' I'm still trying to discover is getting bigger and harder to understand. I wonder if it has anything to do with... Lizzie...  
  
Yeah right, Gordo. You know that's impossible! Before you got grounded, the three of you have always been together, whether at school, at lunch, at the Digital Bean... practically everywhere, counting out the girls' restrooms, of course. Poor Gordo, you just don't understand what all this is about yet, and, unless you get your punishment over with, there is nothing you CAN do!  
  
...  
  
Hmm... can't huh? Well, the nearest thing I can see to put any plan into action is the upcoming Halloween dance! I have all the time in the world to think about WHAT to do, but the question now is, exactly HOW could I do that? Argh! Why do my parents have to make everything so harsh on me?  
  
My parents... oh sure they've been greatly kind in helping me discover the 'man' that I am, but why do they have to punish me so bad that I get to be isolated from everything... from everyone? Well of course there's still the group projects, but my parents had the principal assign school faculty to make sure that I don't group with my two best friends! What kind of parents would keep their children from totally great best friends; it's not like I'm going to get into any more trouble than what I'm already now... And besides, we've been friends for so long! Doesn't that count? Sheesh! Parents...  
  
...  
  
Ugh. The only work that I do nowadays is plain old schoolwork. Oh... how I miss my buddy... how I miss my video cam! Since that unfortunate night, my pursuit of a career in directing has been put to hiatus. I sure miss all the things that I've filmed... the karate project with Matt and Mr. McGuire, the junior high documentary on the fakes and secrets, and surely the unforgettable music video with Lizzie and Miranda; boy, those were the days... Alas my beloved cam, wherefore art thou?  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
I wonder what Lizzie and Miranda are doing right now? Perhaps, or should I say most probably, those two are on the phone, talking about broken nails or about a close encounter with Ethan. Well, at least we are all saving on three-way phone calls...  
  
Oh, who am I kidding?! I just know that they're talking about me... curious about me... worried about me! How could they even manage to live without me, their best friend, one who has made the group whole? That makes me think... Lizzie probably couldn't concentrate on her science project worrying about me, and Miranda, well most likely she could be having a hard time working on that new math assignment...  
  
...  
  
Wow... I never knew that I could be that selfish. Or maybe I should say that I never knew that my parents could be that selfish? I just can't help but be troubled about my two best friends constantly worrying about me. Man, I'm so selfish... and so are my mom and dad...  
  
Wait a minute... that gives me an idea; it is just so crazy, it might actually work. I guess my parents aren't the only psychiatrists in this family... mom, dad, just watch out!  
  
...  
  
Boy, it's already eleven in the evening?! I guess I was growing fond of thinking that I never knew it was already getting late... oh well... I guess... I'll just have to... talk to my parents... in the morning...  
  
Good night Gordo...  
  
Good night Miranda...  
  
Good night... Lizzie... Lizzie... Liz... zie... sweet... dreams...  
  
A/N: What could Gordo be up to? Well, Gordo's too smart to let grounding in the way of... oops! Stay around for more! Review please!  
  
This turned out to be a shorter chapter, but I'm still trying hard to get into Gordo's head. Wow, I never knew getting into anyone's thoughts would be this difficult. Don't worry though, I'll try to place more POV chapters in the future!  
  
Boy, I'm starting to find a pattern here... every time Gordo gets to think a lot, he falls asleep in the chapter... o well, he's tired... what can I do? Read and review please! Thanks! 


	10. Hook, Line and Sinker

Disclaimer: I still do not own much... I am just stuck with my slow computer...  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed my recent chapter. I appreciate what you are doing even though there are practically hundreds of other Lizzie fics. I hope you always come back to check and review!  
  
Sorry if this new chapter took long. It's just that college classes have just started and I have a lot to read and inquire about. Anyway, I will try my best to upload at least once a week, but I'll make sure that it will (I hope) be to your liking.  
  
Chapter 10 - Hook, Line and Sinker  
  
Gordo woke up that morning with the idea of his plan still stuck to his head. He knew it was time to put his plan to action. After taking a bath and dressing up, he went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, mom... dad..." Gordo greeted happily, with a matching smile on his face.  
  
"Watch out," Howard Gordon whispered to his wife, "I'm pretty sure he has something up his sleeve..."  
  
"I agree," Roberta murmured back.  
  
"So," Gordo began., "what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Pancakes."  
  
"Really? Great!"  
  
"David, what's this? First a 'good morning!', then a 'great!'. What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing... really!" 'Figures... they're parents! It's like they have a special telepathic power or something.'  
  
"Come on, out with it!"  
  
Gordo hesitated at first. It took quite a long while before he continued.  
  
"Okay... I've been thinking a lot lately..."  
  
"Now THAT scares me," Howard told his wife.  
  
"I miss my friends... I'm worried about them... Now wait, before you say anything, please listen to what I have to say. I know I'm grounded and that it is my own fault that I've made a big punishment for myself. But the thing is, do you know what you have done?"  
  
"You tell us," Roberta returned.  
  
"Well, you ground me and make me stay away from both Miranda and Lizzie, my two best friends, but don't you know that that is simply PART of the punishment? You might wonder how it came to be only a PART...well, you did not just punish me but you also punished my two best friends? For all that I know, they might be spending every second of their lives worrying about me! Aren't you afraid that they would get depressed and start to get sick?"  
  
"Well, that's THEIR punishment."  
  
"But dad, I thought we had an agreement? I thought I asked you to give every punishment to ME and NOT to my best friends. I mean, what kind of parents would deprive their child of companionship? of friendship? I mean, they are the ones I turn to when I have problems about myself and my social life. Don't I even deserve that?"  
  
"Well David, you should have thought of that before you went running off into the night without telling us now, shouldn't you?"  
  
"But this is more than just responsibility and punishment; I'm talking about keeping HEALTHY relationships with other people. Come on now, do you want me to grow up to become a psycho or a social outcast who has no friends to call his own just because his parents never wanted him to keep an open line with his peers? Come on, this is Miranda and Lizzie we're talking about! You know as well as I do that we've been together for as long as we could remember. What I'm trying to say is that they are very GOOD and TRUSTWORTHY friends! Would you rather let me be friends with that geeky Larry? or that snobby Kate? or that brainless Ethan?(A/N: No offense meant here.) or maybe that punk Angel? Mom, dad, please! Don't let my friends suffer any longer!"  
  
Gordo nervously waits as a tense moment ensues.  
  
"Alright," Mr. Gordon stood up. "What do you want?"  
  
"Dad, I want to talk with my friends again! You know that I would never do anything bad... I've matured! Perhaps that you may not believe, but whether or not you do, I have... believe me!"  
  
"Oh we believe you alright, but the thing is, can we TRUST you?"  
  
"Dad, you know as well as I do that only YOU could answer that..."  
  
"Okay. We will let you talk with your friends, but we are going to set up ground rules... you can only talk with them in our living room, only after you have finished all your homework, only up to thirty minutes..."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Honey..."  
  
"Alright, alright... up to an hour tops, and only in my presence..."  
  
"Honey, I think that's too much. They won't be able to talk comfortably with you around... give him a chance..."  
  
"Okay, okay, okay... You talk in the living room, but I'll be right in the kitchen. There is nothing more. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes..." 'Like I have any choice...'  
  
"Good. Now, finish your pancakes or else your mother and I are going to be late for work."  
  
"Alright... oh, and dad... thanks... a lot. I really mean it."  
  
Mr. Gordon was surprised, and Mrs. Gordon just smiled at him. This is why they both loved their son... their David.  
  
A/N: Looks like Gordo's plan worked! At long last, Gordo will be able to talk with his friends again! Lizzie, Miranda, what have you to tell Gordo? Will new problems arise? Hang on! Review please!  
  
I know that my chapters have been getting short lately, but I hope that the story is always interesting. I guess you don't have to worry about the basic love story plots going around, because I'm sure that I'll always have something in mind. R/R! 


	11. How Are Things Looking Up?

Disclaimer: Good news! I will most likely be having a really up-to-date computer by next week, so I would be having no more problems with the computer. As to the show, I can't say the same thing as I could never own "Lizzie McGuire".  
  
A/N: Whoa, I did not know college life was both exciting and tiring! I have not been updating as often as I have before, but as soon as opportunity knocks, you can be sure that I have uploaded another installment of "David Gordo". It's sad that the plan for high school "Lizzie McGuire" would be scrapped, though...  
  
Chapter 11 - How Are Things Looking Up?  
  
It was yet another boring biology session in the eighth grade Hillridge Junior High. The day was already so depressing and monotonous even without the science teacher presenting such a dull lecture, that is, at least for Miranda and Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie herself was about to doze off when a neatly folded page taken from a notebook fell on his desk. Seeing as how the note couldn't have come from anyone else but Gordo, who sat in front of her, she made sure their teacher wasn't watching. She then proceeded to open the letter.  
  
"Lizzie,  
  
I have great news for you and Miranda! I have convinced my parents to let the two of you come see me at our house! Though we may only talk for up to an hour, at least I'm getting somewhere. Oh, yeah, PLEASE don't talk to me just yet inside the campus, as my dad still have faculty all over the place looking after me.  
  
You can't believe how overjoyed I am to finally get to talk with you guys! You simply have no idea how I've missed you so much. At any rate, drop by my house at four-thirty; I expect that the both of you have a lot of stuff to share with me.  
  
See you until then!  
  
Gordo  
  
P.S. Also, could you buy me some curly fries? I would ever be grateful for that."  
  
Lizzie immediately became thrilled at reading the news. From the comfort of his chair, Gordo could tell Lizzie was very excited, but thought it better not to get the attention of their teacher. Miranda, on the other hand, who sat at the other end of the room, saw that Lizzie suddenly was full of life. Miranda simply became curious about what happened.  
  
Biology class soon ended, and Lizzie wanted to have a word with Gordo. Before she got to stand, however, Gordo had already darted out the door. Seeing she had no chance to catch up with him, Lizzie approached Miranda instead.  
  
"Hey Miranda! Read this... it is very important!"  
  
"Lizzie, slow down... what's this all about?"  
  
"Just read it; you'll find out just why!"  
  
Miranda opened the note and began to read. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger with every word she had read. Before she even got to finish, she cried out for joy.  
  
"Omigosh Lizzie! We'll finally be able to talk with Gordo again! I so can't believe it! I feel like it was months ago since we got the chance to sit down together and talk and share stuff!"  
  
"I know! I can't believe it either! Well, I hope Gordo won't be too surprised about how much he has missed since then."  
  
"Wait, do you know what this means? We need to go shopping!"  
  
"Uh, Miranda, it's just Gordo..."  
  
"Sure it's Gordo, but it's the Gordo we haven't been able to talk with for a while! Let's go!"  
  
"Well... it HAS been a while since I've checked out new outfits... sure!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = @ = @ = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A quarter before five... Gordo was already getting impatient. He was walking back and forth along the hallway.  
  
'Where are those two? I distinctly told them to be here by four-thirty! I can't believe they would not want to meet me as soon as possible! Figures... that's how girls are... just why did I have girls for best friends anyway? Maybe it's in my...'  
  
Gordo was utterly interrupted when the doorbell sounded. Immediately, Gordo hastened to the door.  
  
"It's about time you got..." Gordo was then cut short, surprised at what Lizzie and Miranda were wearing. Gordo snapped back to reality.  
  
"Uhm, ladies, I think you have the wrong house..."  
  
"Is that all you can say after all this time?"  
  
"So, um, can we come in now?"  
  
"Ok, ok, sure, come in. Do you have those fries that I asked for?"  
  
"Of course. How could we ever forget that?"  
  
"Great, thanks! Sit over here."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence. Gordo began to munch on his fries.  
  
"So," Miranda spoke up.  
  
"O don't mind me... please, tell me about everything, and I do mean EVERYTHING..."  
  
"Okay, so where do we start?"  
  
From there, Lizzie took off, sometimes taking turns with Miranda, sharing stories about their talks with Mr. Dig, encounters and showdowns with Kate and Claire, common geeky obsessions of Larry Tudgeman, sharing of love problems with Matt(which Gordo found very hard to believe that he almost choked on his fries), new girl problems of their own, and yes, even Miranda's impending departure for Mexico. After that part, things became serious.  
  
"Gordo, you don't know how much Miranda and I have missed you all this time..."  
  
"...and how much I will be missing the both of you when I leave for my homeland," Miranda added.  
  
The three paused for a while, as Lizzie and Miranda were on the verge of tears. Gordo saw how their eyes watered, and suddenly he grew weak and nervous. Soon, the two girls began to cry. Gordo did not know what to do, but he knew he needed to tell them something... anything. He was racking his brain for anything to say when his heart exploded.  
  
"Guys... Miranda... Lizzie..." Gordo was about to cry as well. "You... you never know how much... how much you mean to me... I love you both... I do not know what... what to do without you guys around... I feel like my world would... would... would crumble down if we ever separated again..." Gordo paused to breathe.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were listening intently. Gordo continued, "I'm... I'm... sorry guys... I know that I should... that I should be strong for the three of us... I mean, I want to be strong now more than ever but... but... I'm just sorry..."  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie spoke up. "It's alright... we understand." She patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. We were often the ones constantly turning to you for strength... It's our turn to help you."  
  
Gordo did not know what to say at that moment. He finally could not stand it and then burst into tears. He went to sit in between Lizzie and Miranda, and then hugged them closely to his chest.  
  
"Thanks... for understanding me..."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = @ = @ = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Gordon entered the living room. They were wondering why it was awfully quiet.  
  
"David, time's up. Tell your friends to."  
  
They were awed by the sight. Mrs. Gordon whispered to her husband, "Honey, look..."  
  
Gordo was on the couch, hugging his two best friends so tightly to his chest as if he did not want to let them go. The three were all asleep. From where Mr. and Mrs. Gordon were standing, they saw that their cheeks were wet with tears. They watched the kids in awe.  
  
"Howard honey, do you think we made the right decision, to keep David and his best friends apart? You see, they suffered so much, more than necessary..."  
  
"While it is true that they suffered a great deal," Mr. Gordon replied, "I think I have taught him something that is far greater than responsibility... he has very incredible friends..." A tear escaped from the corner of his eye.  
  
"I think our David has out matured us. Why don't we trust him more?"  
  
"Alright. David is far greater a man than I have become. I love him."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Gordon did not wake the trio; instead, they left them in peace, with a sincere smile on their faces. They could never be happier... and maybe, just maybe... so could Gordo...  
  
A/N: Aww... Does this mean a lot of things for Gordo? How would things change? What's in store for the three friends? Stick around to reward your curiosities! R/R!  
  
This has got to be the most moving and dramatic piece I have ever written in my entire life... I just can't believe it! I guess it does not take long to discover and develop your "artistic side". Gordo, to others you may seem weak, but you are the emotionally strongest person I have ever met! Please REVIEW, everyone! 


	12. Bring Me Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. I, however, am Adam's best friend! Haha!  
  
A/N: Would you believe me if I told you that I typed this after chapter 13? Anyway, I'm so sorry this took long, so, without further ado, here's chapter 12...  
  
Chapter 12 - Bring Me Home  
  
Gordo opened his heavy eyes. He sensed that it was already dark, and he found out that he was right when he saw that it was already seven o'clock. He tried to remember what exactly happened, and when he attempted to lift his arms, he saw his two best friends sleeping on each of them. He decided to start moving along before his parents saw them still there.  
  
"Lizzie... Lizzie... Miranda... wake up..." Lizzie and Miranda then began to stir.  
  
"Gordo? Huh? Wha?"  
  
"Gordo? Is it time for dinner already?"  
  
"It's now seven in the evening. Your folks must be worried by now. Come on, I better walk the two of you home now. You don't want to get me punished again now, don't you?"  
  
"Guess not," Lizzie realized, "come on Miranda."  
  
"Lizzie, wait. Gordo, you're still grounded, remember?"  
  
"Oh," Gordo replied, defeated. "I guess I won't be."  
  
"David..." It was Mr. Gordon.  
  
"Dad, I can explain... this is not-"  
  
"No need to explain dear," Mrs. Gordon reassured her son. Gordo was now confused.  
  
"Look, why don't you walk your friends home now? There's no need to worry about an angry mob on the way; we already called them..."  
  
"You wha-?"  
  
"What do you mean Mr. Gordon," Miranda asked perplexedly.  
  
"It's simple really honey," Mrs. Gordon replied.  
  
Mr. Gordon then took it from there. "David, we're no longer grounding you. Your mom and I have seen that you have matured... a LOT..."  
  
"...so we decided to give your freedom back. We trust you... we love you..."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were deeply moved. They turned around to Gordo, and he was crying. No, he wasn't crying tears of sadness but tears filled with joy and love. Gordo walked to his parents and stood on his toes to give each of them a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Mom... dad... thanks... I love you both so much..."  
  
"Well," Mrs. Gordon snapped back, "you kids better be moving along now..."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Gordon... thanks," Miranda greeted.  
  
"Yeah... for being so nice to Gordo. Thank you both so much. Good night!" Lizzie said as they bid farewell.  
  
The three started to walk towards Miranda's house first. The street was pretty dark and lonely, but Miranda and Lizzie felt very safe again... now with Gordo around. It was, however, quite silent that it was sort of deafening. So, Miranda spoke up.  
  
"Gordo, you are so lucky! My parents aren't as giving and as trusting as yours. Ooh... how I would want to be in your place!"  
  
"Well, I'm one pretty lucky guy... but I'm even luckier, now that I have you both back again," Gordo answered. He then flashed such a goofy smile. The two girls giggled when they saw it; how they missed that smile!  
  
"Gordo, we're just so glad that you're back," Lizzie said.  
  
"Guys, I'm just so glad to BE back... Oh look Miranda, we're here! Good night!"  
  
"Thanks," Miranda bid. "See you both tomorrow at school!"  
  
"See you on the flip side! Nightie!"  
  
Gordo and Lizzie then waited until she finally got inside before they proceeded to walk towards the McGuires. It was once more awfully quiet.  
  
'It's this thing again! Why do I have this feeling whenever I'm around Lizzie? It's not like we haven't walked like this before... lots of times even. I mean, even when Miranda wasn't still part of our lives, we had a lot of fun-no troubles, no worries, no... awkwardness. What is this? I must be sick... must've been something I ate... yeah, that must be it... must've been that-'  
  
"Gordo? Gordo?!" Lizzie was beginning to worry.  
  
"Uh, yeah? What? Sorry Lizzie, I've just been thinking a lot lately... Sorry to worry you."  
  
"Gordo, don't you think that you have been thinking too much already? And whatever it is, why don't you share it with me and Miranda? We can talk about anything again, remember?"  
  
"I know... well, never mind... oh look Lizzie, we're here now."  
  
"Gordo, thanks. I missed you... a lot... and I'm so happy... that you're back..." Lizzie began to cry. Gordo did not like this. Then, Lizzie leaned on him and began to cry on his shoulder... literally.  
  
"It's alright, Lizzie... I missed you too. But no matter what happens, please remember that I will always be here for you... and Miranda..."  
  
"Thanks... Gordo... I guess I just... just... missed you so much... Oh, I'm so sorry that I got your shirt wet..."  
  
"It's alright... now get inside before you get your parents worried..."  
  
"Thank you again..."  
  
At that moment, Lizzie leaned in on Gordo and kissed him on the cheek. Lizzie then turned and headed inside.  
  
'Speak up Gordo! That was definitely a kiss... a K-I-S-S, a KISS! Don't be confused now! If you are, why don't you stop her and ask? Or better yet, tell her how you feel! Don't ask about how you feel, you know it, you just won't accept it! For crying out loud David, speak up! Do something... anything!'  
  
"Um, Lizzie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, um..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Gordo swallowed hard. His fingers and legs went numb.  
  
"Well... um... thanks for..."  
  
"Thanks for what? The -'  
  
"Thanks for coming over this afternoon... so... see you tomorrow?"  
  
Gordo was clearly blushing, but Lizzie did not notice from a distance.  
  
"Sure, anytime."  
  
Lizzie turned around and got inside the house. Gordo, on the other hand, was left there, standing, astounded.  
  
'It's official, Gordo... as of seven-thirty seven p.m., this twenty-sixth of October, you have fallen in love with your best friend Elizabeth Brooke McGuire... and all you did tonight was act stupid.'  
  
"Stupid, huh? Well, I guess I am," Gordo breathed to no one in particular. Has he really fallen in love with his best friend? Sure he has heard of this before, but... HE and LIZZIE? Could things get any weirder?  
  
And so, Gordo walked such heavy steps home. He decided to go up the stairs and straight to his room. He wrote a 'can't talk, not hungry, just tired' note on his door. Then, he immediately fell on his bed.  
  
"'Thanks for coming over.'? 'See you tomorrow.'? Gosh Gordo, you really are stupid," Gordo said to himself. Seeing as he could not do anything else, he went to sleep.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Gordo... sweet dreams... of Lizzie..."  
  
And Gordo had slept away...  
  
A/N: Gordo's finally in love! How could such a genius act so stupid? Well, that's love... What's in store for Gordo... and his love? Stick around to find out! R/R!  
  
I have just noticed that I often end my chapters with Gordo falling asleep... I hope my story isn't becoming so unpredictable. But don't worry guys, Gordo shall be experiencing a lot more action in the future, so please be back! R/R! 


	13. Even More than You Could Chew

Disclaimer: I do not really own Lizzie McGuire, so, could I please stop from writing these really redundant disclaimers?!  
  
A/N: As many of you might have already noticed, this has nothing to do with the plot in the show, as I am trying to render the life according to Gordo's perspective. So, I hope you won't be confused.  
  
Anyway, my college life has been fun and busy, so I hope that you understand that I am not able to update as often as before. Thanks for your patience!  
  
Chapter 13 - Even More than You Could Chew  
  
"David! DAVID! When will you EVER get up?" It was Mrs. Gordon, screaming from downstairs.  
  
Gordo had, at that point, finally waken up, but still feeling sluggish and groggy. His mom had already called for him about a thousand times, but he really wanted to spend that morning in bed. After all, he can't talk, much less face Lizzie, especially now that he is quite unsure about the previous night's issue.  
  
"For the last time, David, come down here or I'm going up there to drag you out of bed!"  
  
"Alright mom, I'll be there as soon as I finish up here! Please save me a lot of pancakes; I'm starving! Thanks!"  
  
Gordo did not feel good at all, but he had no option but to follow his mother, a very powerful giantess. Though she may be a powerful giantess, she was a gentle and caring one. So as not to get her irritated, he thought better to get out of bed and take a shower. After that, he switched to his favorite ensemble: a green long-sleeved shirt under a cool blue polo, matched with light brown khakis. He then went to eat breakfast.  
  
"Finally," Mr. Gordon had said, "here comes our little man..."  
  
"Um, dad, thanks for that compliment, but... do you think you could drop the word 'little'? I don't think that "fits" me..."  
  
"David, I thought you were over your anxiety of your own height? Have I made our LITTLE man angry now?" Mr. Gordon liked to make his son irritated at times.  
  
"Never mind... let's just eat." Gordo popped a grin.  
  
That morning, breakfast was unusually quiet, and it did not take long for Gordo to notice. While he repeatedly but slowly took nibbles off his pancakes, he couldn't help but see his parents exchanging glances every now and then.  
  
"Mom, dad, your eyes would soon grow sore if you don't stop from all that blinking..."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Gordon were then caught by surprise. They had something to tell him, and they both knew that they had to sooner or later. However, with such a smart person in their midst, that he would soon ask them about it was inevitable. Mr. Gordon then spoke up.  
  
"David... do you remember that talk we had last year before my visit to New York?"  
  
Gordo was caught off-guard. How could he forget? That night had most probably changed the way he thought of his life as a child... Gordo hoped against all hope that this would not turn out to be what he was thinking...  
  
"You... you mean about you and mom... about us... and about opportunities?"  
  
"Well... yes..." Gordo gulped at this point, while Mr. Gordo continued, "but before I say anything more, do you want to know about the good news or the bad news first?"  
  
Gordo was trembling. He felt it in his stomach. He knew that even the good news always was bad.  
  
"Good... is good after all... so I guess I... have to go with that first..."  
  
"Okay... the good news is that... I have finally gotten to enroll you in that directing academy you wanted to get into..."  
  
Gordo was somehow relieved, but he knew that wasn't even half the story.  
  
"Really?! That's good, no, that's great! Now, I will be able to continue to pursue my dreams as a director!"  
  
"...well," Mrs. Gordon spoke this time, "that's not all. Your father has also been awarded the Freud Award for Educational Psychiatry! The commissioners of this organization in this university wanted to have him as part of their assembly so..."  
  
"...I've decided to join them in New York! Isn't that great?!" Mr. Gordo was very excited with his words.  
  
"Well, that's far better news! I can't believe that my father has been awarded with one of the most honorable titles at the University of New York... wow!" Gordo was overwhelmed with the news that he almost forgot about the bad news. "So... what exactly is the bad news?"  
  
"That... is what we wanted to talk to you about, son..."  
  
Gordo froze at these words. The words "wanted to talk to you about" brought nothing else but devastation to him. He only managed to breathe out an 'oh boy.'  
  
Mrs. Gordon spoke up again. "We have already mentioned that your father is going to the University of New York... but it just so happens..."  
  
"...that you got accepted at the New York Directing Academy instead of here in Los Angeles... which means that-"  
  
"We're moving to New York City, aren't we?" Gordo decided to let it out quickly, trying hard not to think much about it.  
  
"Well. simply put... yes." Words could not describe what Gordo had felt.  
  
"We're moving to New York..." Gordo stood up and started to walk off towards the front door.  
  
"...we're moving... to New York City..." Gordo repeated those words to himself, left without a care for anything anymore.  
  
"David, son, we understand that you are in such a great shock from the news, and consequently, in the stage of denial, but please, try to understand..." Mr. Gordon tried very hard to reason with his son, but not even professional psychiatry could work now. Gordo was utterly overcome. Mrs. Gordon, on her part, tried to stop her son.  
  
"David dear, it's not like it was such an easy decision for us to make. It took us over two weeks to come up with the decision. We are trying to do what is best for you too, son, so please understand..."  
  
Mrs. Gordon had caught her son by the hand, but he shook his hand violently in return. She repeatedly caught him by the arm, but he always got a way to escape. Finally, Gordo had gotten away, and his parents could do nothing more than watch.  
  
"I guess we should just give him time... poor boy, we must have really upset him this time. I knew I should've just declined their offer..."  
  
"Please hon," Mrs. Gordon pleaded, "it's hard enough that David is undergoing this... Please don't go blaming yourself now... we're not just doing this for us, but for all our hopes and dreams... I just hope he realizes that..."  
  
"I know... but what about... Miranda and Lizzie? How do you think will they take it?"  
  
"I don't know dear... I don't know either..."  
  
A/N: Poor Gordo... he's definitely got the shock of his life now... He has not only to deal with the "issue" of Lizzie, but also with their cross- continental move... But worse... how would he break it to his best friends? How would they take it? For heaven's sake, even I hope everything turns out alright! Come back soon! Don't you ever forget to R/R!  
  
Hey guys, college life is really tough, I'd have to say, at least in the Philippines... Anyway, in as much as I don't want to disappoint you all, but I have to break it to you that I will not be able to update anytime soon, as I have my extracurricular activities hanging...  
  
There's one good news, however... I am so psyched as "The Lizzie McGuire Movie" will be shown here in my country very soon! Yay! Yay! And even more Yay! I hope to watch it over and over again, hopefully more than ten times! Soon enough, I hope that I can relate with all of you about the story in the movie!  
  
Anyways, I thank you all, especially my readers! Reviews shall ever be received with overflowing gratitude! (Is my grammar right?) Anyway, see you all soon! 


	14. Slap Me Hard

Disclaimer: Ditto.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for not having been able to update for the past couple of weeks... it's just that I am still trying to juggle my academics with my extracurriculars... I hope you understand.  
  
In any case, the premiere of "The Lizzie McGuire Movie" in our country is quickly approaching, and I am SO excited. I hope I get to have more ideas from the movie... But for now, without further ado, here are my next installment chapters of "David Gordo"...  
  
Chapter 14 - Slap Me Hard  
  
"I am SO psyched today! I just know that things are going to be WAY better than before..."  
  
"I myself still couldn't believe it: Gordo's finally been freed from his punishment! I know-why don't we go power-chilling later this afternoon at the Digital Bean-"  
  
"-or power-shopping at the mall! This is going to be SO cool! Gordo's back Miranda, he's finally back!"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda had been restless since they woke up this morning. Happy as the others were for the two of them, they can't help but be annoyed of their restiveness.  
  
"What's taking him so long? I mean, Gordo's never late for the bus..."  
  
"Lizzie, calm down. Maybe he's still tired from last night that he got up late today..."  
  
"I just hope you're right Miranda. It's just that... I can't wait..."  
  
"Well, there's no need to wait any longer... look," Miranda said as she pointed out the window to Gordo, who just turned around the corner.  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
"...we're moving... to New York..." Clearly, Gordo still hasn't recovered from the shock of the news he just received.  
  
That morning, he continued to wander aimlessly around the neighborhood. Without even noticing it, he came across the school bus.  
  
'School? Why bother? Why even go there when I shall be leaving for New York anyway?'  
  
Gordo then heard two familiar voices, and when he looked up, he saw two very excited girls waving at him. He tried to remember who they were, but depressed as he was, he bowed his head and walked away...  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
"Gordo! Gordo!" Lizzie and Miranda were constantly calling for and waving at him, but he seemed... distant. Soon, the bus began to move, and they began to panic. They were headed off to school... without Gordo. This was just too much.  
  
"Lizzie, is it me or did Gordo seem to be in another dimension?"  
  
"It's not just you Miranda. I can't help but feel... nervous... and afraid..."  
  
"I know exactly how you mean. Last night, everything looked so fine over at the Gordo's. What could have possibly happened?"  
  
"I don't know Miranda, but that's what I intend to find out..."  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Gordo did not go to school that day. He spent his time aimlessly walking all over town, coming across places he clearly had memories of...  
  
'Aah... the park... this was where Lizzie and I used to frolic and fool around until our parents eventually went out to find us...'  
  
'Now, the shore... this was where Lizzie loved to build her sand castles... The water eventually washed its walls away, but I always came rushing to help her rebuild her castle...'  
  
'Oh, and how can I forget the town plaza... this was where Lizzie and I met Miranda for the first time... I did not get along with her at first, but when she became our classmate for the first time way back in kindergarten, we all enjoyed and had fun together.'  
  
By noon, Gordo had covered three-quarters of the town. Finally, he grew hungry. Deciding that no one familiar could possibly over at the Digital Bean, he went there.  
  
The place was at first half-empty. The only people Gordo could see were some adults doing some web surfing. Gordo wanted to stay there the entire afternoon, not that he had any other plan in mind...  
  
At around three-thirty, Gordo sprung awake. He did not realize that he had slept, and now, the place was about swarming with kids. Before he got to stir from his seat, Mr. Dig came in and immediately spotted a groggy Gordo. Half-surprised as he was for not attending his class, he decided to have a word with him.  
  
"Mr. Gordon!"  
  
"Please sir, don't tell anyone that I'm here... It's not that I'm playing hooky... wait, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Mr. Gordon, I believe that the questing here is, what are YOU doing here? I think that your classes don't end for another ten minutes..."  
  
"Well... it's just that I'm sick-not PHYSICALLY sick, but rather, of the emotional kind... you get the idea."  
  
"Is it a GIRL problem?"  
  
"NO, I mean-no. What made you think that? Wait, don't answer that. I think I don't wanna know."  
  
"Well, in that case, could I ask what exact-"  
  
"-Sir, please don't ask about it... It's not that I don't trust you or anything... it's just that... I'm... not in the mood to talk about it."  
  
"Ooookaaaay... then I guess I shouldn't be telling you about what happened this morning to Miss McGuire and Miss-"  
  
"WHAT? SOMETHING-Something happened to Lizzie? and Miranda? Please sir, if something happened to them, I need to know..."  
  
"Okay, okay, David, there's no need to get carried away..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, I know that was out of line, but Mr. Dig, please do tell me..."  
  
"It's nothing big really, just that Ms. McGuire and Ms. Sanchez were just asking about you after class."  
  
"Me? What about me?"  
  
"Well... I don't think that I am the right person to tell you this, but judging by that look on your face, I have to say-"  
  
"So there you are! I KNEW I would find you here..."  
  
"Uh-oh..."  
  
A big UH-OH indeed, as a fuming Lizzie and a panting Miranda stepped inside the Digital Bean.  
  
"I think I should be moving along now... I have a... uhm, faculty meeting to attend. See you tomorrow in class, Mr. Gordon," said Mr. Dig as he nervously excused himself.  
  
"That's alright Mr. Dig, I was about to get up and ditch this pl-"  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Dig," Lizzie pleasantly greeted.  
  
"As for you, Mr. David Zephyr Gordon," Lizzie suddenly angrily exclaimed, "you are going NOWHERE... not until you explain yourself to us clearly."  
  
By this time, Gordo was feeling rather awful. He was not yet ready to face his two best friends. Sure they have the right to know, but he has yet to recover from his emotional shock, and much more to figure out how to break the news to them.  
  
"David..." Lizzie spoke up. Gordo suddenly grew extremely afraid that he no longer felt his legs. Not only was it because it was the moment of truth, but also because Lizzie called him by his first name... and it was NEVER a good sign.  
  
"I assume that this is not going to be a friendly conversation," Gordo tried to joke. His jokes usually protected him from harm, but he knew it was not so this time around.  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda tried to calm her friend down, "please relax..."  
  
"Miranda, I CANNOT relax! Not while our friend David here does not care. And you, David, enough with your wisecracks! What's wrong with you today?! Last night, everything was a-okay over at your place, but this morning, when we tried to call you from inside the bus, you simply looked at us and walked away. I could understand if you would rather go to school with your parents, but then you don't show up at school and don't even bother to tell us anything! For crying out loud Gordo, I thought we made it clear that you could tell us anything?! And for heaven's sake, we're your friends... your BEST FRIENDS!"  
  
"Lizzie, about this morning, I admit that I wasn't myself right then, and I am sorry if it seemed that I had ignored the both of you on purpose. It's just that... just that..."  
  
"Just what," Lizzie irritatedly and impatiently asked.  
  
"It's just that I've been thinking a lot about something... and I... just can't tell you about it..."  
  
"Come on Gordo! I've said it once and I'm saying it again: You can tell us- "  
  
"-tell you anything. I know, I know! Lizzie, in as much as I want to speak my mind and heart and soul to you... and Miranda... I... I..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't, alright! I just CAN'T! If you've noticed, I'm not a girl like the two of you and as such, makes it all the more difficult for me to relate to you such sensitive issues!"  
  
"Oh really now? Sensitive issues? You? David Zephyr Gordon, having sensitive issues?"  
  
"Huh! You think that I'm one totally INSENSITIVE guy? Well, excuse me LITTLE-MISS-SENSITIVE, you may not realize that I DO care a lot about you... the both of you, but now I can see that you do not return the same feeling, so-"  
  
Gordo was cut short of his words as Lizzie had suddenly slapped him hard on the cheek. Tears now totally flowed from Lizzie's eyes, while Gordo was trying to take the slap he received from his best friend... from his love...  
  
"Well... Mr. David Gordon," Lizzie tried to say in between sobs, "don't you... EVER say... that I do NOT care about you...... How could you... even think that?"  
  
Lizzie then turned around and immediately ran outside, still crying.  
  
"Lizzie wait!" Miranda then turned to Gordo. "Well, I hope you realize what you have just done..." She then ran after Lizzie.  
  
Everyone present right then saw what happened, and they all felt sorry for Lizzie and grew resentful of Gordo. They were now giving him such cold and piercing stares.  
  
Gordo really hit rock bottom this time... not only did he look like the bad guy but he also jeopardized his friendship with the only people she cared about. Worse was, however, that it was almost impossible to break the news about his move to New York now... not after all that he had done...  
  
Gordo sat down again, still trying to take in all the problems he was facing. After thinking about what he had done, he remembered that most fatal slap Lizzie gave him. Lizzie never slapped anyone before, and the fact that she slapped him, her best friend since birth, sealed his fate.  
  
Gordo then touched where he received the blow. He then recalled that it was exactly the same spot where she kissed him. The joy that once filled his heart because of that one simple kiss was now replaced with the bitterness and pain he caused himself. Gordo could no longer take all this... all he wanted now was to run away... away from his problems... from his love...  
  
Extremely depressed with all the memories he just had in the Digital Bean, Gordo decided to take a walk once more. The sun was starting to set on the horizon and he wandered without a care in the world... all he wanted now was to die...  
  
A/N: Oh no! What will happen to our dear ol' Gordo? Will he get hurt? Will he kill himself? For everyone's sake I hope he does not! Worried? Stick around for more!  
  
This is such a tear-jerker, if you ask me. Whenever I read this, I get all sad and almost cry... I hope that one touched your heart... Feel Gordo's PAIN!!! Reviews are most appreciated! 


	15. Getting There

Disclaimer: Ditto.  
  
A/N: Alright folks, I know I ought to say a few words before I resume my writings.  
  
I am SO sorry for not being able to update since July 17(if my memory serves me right)... there were many times I remembered to update this fan fiction, but it was either I didn't get the time to do so or I did not feel like doing so. As for the latter case, I sure hope you all understand that I don't want to do something... raw. I want to get the perfect words for the scenes so that you could "feel" through them...  
  
Anyhow, I am going to be so sorry for not being able to update so often again after about September 9th, mainly because this is my semestral break... which only goes for a few days. But don't worry, not being able to update often does NOT mean having a very poorly written output... I assure you.  
  
So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to my story...  
  
Chapter 15 - Getting There  
  
The following few days proved to be a nerve-breaking experience for the Gordons... their son still hadn't come home since that day they broke the news to him. Guilt and bitterness overcame them then and again, but they told themselves they have already gone too far to turn back now.  
  
The same could be said for the Sanchezes and the McGuires. In ways more than anyone could have thought of, they all treated David as their own child... like family. Miranda wasn't taking the news all too well, always calling up Lizzie for the latest news about their missing best friend. Lizzie, on the other hand, was indifferent to all these... or, at least, that's what she's pretending to be...  
  
At school, the news of the genius-gone-missing-in-action spread like wildfire. Sure he was not THAT popular, but when things get serious with Ethan, everyone was almost expected to feel the same way.  
  
Where could David Gordon be? Only God can tell...  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
It was dark now. Gordo was wandering aimlessly as usual. He felt... cold... indifferent. He could no longer think of anything or anyone close to... not his schoolmates, not his parents, not even his best friends.  
  
Gordo spent all his hours walking and thinking, barely sleeping. He tried to avoid everyone, so he either wandered off into the inconspicuous alleyways during the day and into the dark backstreets during the night. Who could blame him? Who could take such crushing blows all in a single day? Not even the pyramids could withstand such pressure...  
  
And then, like a mirage appearing in the middle of the desert, a realization popped up into Gordo's head: he needed to tell his two best friends that he would be leaving soon, and that he would not come back until after a long time. Even if Lizzie were still mad at him, she had the right to know... best friends don't hide things from each other...  
  
'Right, Gordo, BEST FRIENDS... It's not like you aren't hiding your true feelings for Lizzie... or from Miranda. Just face it; no matter how much you try, you'll end up looking like the poor loser who always wusses out. It's either you end up looking like an idiot or lying to your best friends... and to yourself. Why can't you be more sincere, like a TRUE best friend is? If you are a real man like what your father said about you, why don't you at least tell her how you feel before you leave? There's still...'  
  
"...the DANCE!"  
  
At that point, Gordo snapped back to reality. The idea of the upcoming Halloween event just crossed his mind. He was so deep into his musings that he had totally forgotten about it!  
  
"I know! I'll tell Lizzie and Miranda about everything then... I must get back home and prepare!"  
  
And with firm resolution, Gordo sped off and headed for home.  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
A moderately loud thud sounded through the entrance of the Gordon residence. And, like poor plants happy to see the sun again, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon's faces lit up. It was as if Christ came and commanded the evil spirit of sadness away. Almost as if they knew who it was, they all rushed to the door to hug... their son.  
  
"David," Mrs. Gordon asked with tears of joy flowing from her cheerless eyes...  
  
"You've finally come home son," Mr. Gordon had wholeheartedly greeted his son.  
  
"Where have you been? Are you alright? Are you hungry?" These and considerably a hundred more questions were thrown at Gordo.  
  
"Mom, dad," the little man replied, "I don't have much time right now, so I hope you'd understand if I don't explain myself, at least, not yet. The Halloween Dance is tomorrow, and I plan to go there... to at least... say bid my best friends goodbye... before... we leave..."  
  
"Of course, of course, anything you say dear. Why don't I call the Sanche-"  
  
"Mom, please don't tell them or the McGuires anything, not even about me being here... please, I need your full cooperation on this..."  
  
"Okay son, if you say so... just remember that we're both behind you all the way."  
  
"Thanks mom... thanks dad... I love you."  
  
"We love you too... no matter what happens..."  
  
And with that, Gordo zoomed off up to his room, to be ready and put his plans into action...  
  
A/N: What's our Gordo up to this time? Can he make things right... or at least, less heartbreaking? What does he plan to do? Whatever it is, I hope you stick with me and find out!  
  
I know, I know, this chapter is quite short, and that my story is getting more and more dramatic by the chapter... and I did not even plan to write a drama. I'm sure my English teachers would be surprised about this. Anyway, I hope that you all R/R, whatever you would like to say... you know what they say about us writers...  
"The more you review, the more we write,  
and the more we write, the more you read!" 


End file.
